Sailor Moon E
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: Sailor Moon Eternal. The Starlights are back and a new enemy is on the rise. What secrets do the Starlights hold that will save the Earth? RR please!
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT'S RIGHT KIDDIES, I'M BACK! AND BOY DO I HAVE A STORY TO WEAVE. ONLY THIS TIME, IT'LL TAKE ME LONGER TO UPDATE BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE A COMPUTER OF MY OWN. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY! _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN STAR DANCER, STAR GREIVER, AND STAR SEER AS WELL AS THE VILLIANS.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

ELECTRIC GREEN EYES PIERCED THE SHADOWS OF MIDNIGHT. SHE WAS WATCHING ME. WAITING FOR MY COMMAND... A COMMAND THAT WOULD MAKE OR BREAK THE UNEASY ALLIANCE WE HAD FORGED WITH THE EARTH SENSHI. I ROLLED MY OCEAN EYES TO MY OTHER COMMERADE. I WAS MET WITH AN ICY GLARE FROM HER VIOLET EYES; UNRELENTING. I LOOKED AWAY.

THEY WAITED.

IMPATIENT.

EAGER.

A HEARTBEAT.

ANOTHER.

A RUSTLE OF LEAVES DREW MY ATTENTION AWAY. THE THREE WE HAD BEEN WAITING FOR FINALLY EMERGED FROM THE SHADOWS. A QUICK SALUTE TO ME TOLD OF THEIR APOLLOGY. I NODDED. THE COMMAND WAS GIVEN AND, IN A FLASH OF LIGHT, WE WERE GONE.

EARTHBOUND.

**CHAPTER 1**

CERULEAN EYES ROLLED TO THE DIGITAL CLOCK ON THE NIGHTSTAND.

THREE A.M..

STILL NO SLEEP.

WHY WAS SHE SO UNEASY?

SERENA SIGHED AND THREW THE SHEETS OFF HER. ROLLING OUT OF BED, SHE GRABBED A HAIR TIE AND PULLED HER LONG, GOLDEN LOCKS BACK IN A LOW PONYTAIL. SHE LEFT HER BEDROOM AND WANDERED AROUND HER APARTMENT. SHE GAVE UP ON THAT IDEA AND, GRABBING HER JOURNAL, WENT OUT ON THE SMALL BALCONY.

SHE SHIVERED, YET WAS NOT COLD.

SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN... AND SOON. PERISHING THAT TERRIFYING THOUGHT, SHE BEGAN TO WRITE:

* * *

_DEAR JOURNAL, _

CAN YOU BELIEVE TAHT TOMMARROW MARKS THE ONE-YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY THE SAILOR STARLIGHTS LEFT FOR THEIR HOME PLANET? ME NEITHER, BUT HOW I MISS THEM. SEIYA ESPECIALLY. WE HAD KNOWN EACHOTHER SO BRIEFLY, BUT IN THAT TIME, WE GREW VERY CLOSE. I ONLY WISH THAT WE HAD HAD A LITTLE MORE TIME TO REALLY GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER.

SEIYA KOU... SAILOR STAR FIGHTER... SO MUCH OF YOU STILL REMAINS A MYSTERY, BUT I LOVED YOU ANYWAY. I NEVER REALIZED JUST HOW MUCH I LOVED MY SECRET STARLIGHT UNTIL AFTER HE WAS GONE. FUNNY HOW THAT WORKS OUT... IF I DIDN'T LOVE RINI, I'D HUNT SEIYA DOWN AND TELL HIM JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM...

BUT MY DESTINY IS WRITTEN.

I AM NEO QUEEN SERENITY.

ENOUGH OF THAT! THERE'S HAPPIER THINGS TO TALK ABOUT. FOR INSTANCE: AFTER THE BATTLE WITH CHAOS, EARTH HAS BEEN REALLY PEACEFUL. THE SAILOR SOLDIERS AND I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LEAD PRETTY NORMAL LIVES.

AMY NOW HAS TWO VERY POPULAR SCIENCE FICTION NOVELS OUT. SHE ALSO OWNS HER OWN BOOK STORE AND LIVES IN THE APARTMENT RIGHT ABOVE IT. SHE LOVES IT THERE. LITA HAS REALIZED HER DREAMS AND STARTED HER OWN RESTAURANT. IT'S DOING REALLY WELL AND LITA HAS EVEN WON AWARDS FOR HER COOKING. RAYE HAS ACTUALLY BECOME THE HEAD PRIESTESS OF THE SHRINE AS HER GRANDPA PASSED AWAY. SHE AND CHAD EVEN TEACH KARATE THERE ON THE WEEKENDS. OH! AND THEY'RE GOING OUT. MINA'S DREAMS OF BEING FAMOUS HAVE ACTUALLY COME TRUE. HER NEW SONG, "SILVER DREAMS," HAS BEEN NUMBER ONE FOR THE PAST FOUR WEEKS NOW! THE OTHERS AND I THINK IT'S A SONG ABOUT YATEN. MAYBE SHE LOVED HER OWN STARLIGHT...

NOTHING HAS CHANGED WITH THE OUTTER SOLDIERS.

AMARA STILL RACES ON HER MOTORCYCLE. SHE HAS EVEN WON A FEW NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS. THE ONLY PROBLEM SHE HAS IS THE COPS KEEP PULLING HER OVER FOR SPEEDING. MICHELLE STILL PLAYS VIOLIN CONCERTS AND HAS EVEN SOLD OUT SEVERAL SHOWS. NOW, SHE'S STARRING IN A MOVIE. WHAT ABOUT? SHE WON'T SAY. TRISTA HAS BEEN M.I.A. FOR ABOUT SIX MONTHS NOW. PROBABLY BACK GAURDING THE GATES OF TIME OR SCREWING UP HISTORY SOMEWHEN. WHEREVER OR WHENEVER SHE IS, I HPE SHE'S OKAY. HOTARU IS STILL IN SCHOOL. HER FAVORITE CLASS IS ART BECAUSE IT'S AN EXCUSE TO GET DIRTY. SHE EVEN MADE TWO LAMPS IN CLASS, BRINGING HER COLLECTION UP TO 103. WOW!

AND WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M LIVING ON MY OWN NOW; IN A NICE, ONE-BEDROOM APARTMENT. I WORK AT LITA'S CAFE AND I OWN MY OWN CAR: A PINK SUBARU BAJA. I LOVE IT! I WAS VALEDICTORIAN AT OUR GRADUATION LAST MONTH. AND I'M STILL ENGAGED TO DARIEN. WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED ON MY BIRTHDAY NEXT YEAR.

ANYWAY, I HAVE TO BE GOING NOW. IT'S AFTER FOUR IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE TO WORK EARLY TOMARROW. GOODNIGHT!

SERENA

PS I WONDER IF THE STARLIGHTS CAN HEAR ME WHEN I WISH ON SHOOTING STARS...

PPS I HAVE THIS WEIRD FEELING SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN. I DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT, BUT I'M SCARED.

* * *

WITH A YAWN, SERENA CLOSED HER JOURNAL AND SONTERED BACK TO HER WAITING BED. A LONG DAY AWAITED HER TOMARROW. AND WITHOUT ANNOTHER THOUGHT, SLEEP OVERTOOK HER MIND. 

SHE SLEPT.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I didn't think that it would take me almost two months to get this chapter up, so I'll try to get chapter 3 up quicker. Enjoy!

Oh! And sorry about the way the last chapter looked. I didn't intend for it to be in all CAPITOL LETTERS. I'll fix it when I get the chance.

** CHAPTER 2**

_their flesh fled from their bones  
and with a horrid cry,  
the undead rose again!  
an invincible army  
who would suffer the living!  
_

* * *

Serena's eyes slammed open as she bolted upright. A cold sweat dotted her upper lip and brow. She released a ragged breath and moved to silence her blarring alarm. She shivered. That dream was a foreshadow of things to come. She had to warn the others about it.

SHe threw the covers off her and left her room. She went to the kitchen and dug through her purse. Finding what she sought, Serena flipped open her communicator and pressed the button for her second-in-command.

Venus.

After a moment, an image of the blonde appeared on the screen. She yawned; having just woken as well.

"What's going on, Serena?"

"Call the rest of the inners. We're having a Sailor Meeting at the Tomoe Mansion. It's Urgent."

"I'm on it!" Mina gave a thumbs up and her image vanished.

Serena hit a second button on her communicator. She knew already that she was going to regret this call. Waking the leader of the Outter Soldiers on a Saturday was dangerous.

Uranus.

"You'd better have a good reason for this 8:30 wake-up call." Amara's image appeared on the screen. She was frowning and looked as though she hadn't slept. Serena ignored her bitterness.

"I'm calling a Sailor Meeting." Amara's expression changed to shock as she absorbed those words. "The Inners and I will be there shortly."

"Serena, What is this about?"

"A premmonition. I'll let you know when I get there." With that, Serena disconnected. She sighed and turned back to her bedroom to get dressed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What premmonition?" Michelle asked the instant Serena entered the room. The Moon Princess shook her head and took a seat in the living room. She looked arround, noting the absence on one... Pluto. This would be hard to do witout her advice.

"Are you going to tell us why you summoned us here, or are you just going to sit there and stare at us?" Raye asked, clicking a lighter shut. Serena smirked.

"I had hoped that Pluto would be joining us. Her advice would be useful right now."

"We tried to contact her, but got no answer." Hotaru answered quietly. "But maybe we could be enough help."

"Tell us what you saw, then we can help." Amara replied with a smile.

"I didn't actually **see** anything. It was just this voice whispering in my ear." Serena said, looking down at her hands.

"What did the voice say?" Mina asked, moving closer.

"'The flesh fled from their bones; and with a horrid cry; the undead rose again; an invincible army; who would suffer the living.'"

"What the heck is that supposed to mean? 'Suffer the living'?" Amara asked, looking at Michelle. The Water Soldier shrugged, but remained silent.

"I'm curious as to what the voice sounded like." Amy said, looking to Serena.

"Well... It kind of sounded like Seiya's voice."

"Seiya?" Amara siad, sounding offended by the name.

"Do you think he's trying to send a message to you?" Lita asked, toying with a strand of hair.

"It's possible. 'Suffer the living' does sound like a threat." Amy replied quietly.

"Is there any way we can contact them?" Serena asked, first looking to her Outter Soldiers, then to Amy.

"There might be a way... the problem would be finding some sort of amplifier strong enough to streach across galaxies. Then the problem would be finding the correct frequency..."

"What about a Sailor Teleport?" Mina offered.

"It's too dangerous. Even with all of us teleporting, we wouldn't be able to traverse galaxies. And we don't even know where their planet is." Amara answered.

"So there is no way to contact them." Raye deadpanned, flipping her lighter open and lighting it before quickly closing it. Then she got an idea. "I could try to use the Great Fire in the Shrine. Send a message that way. It wouldn't be very long though..."

"Right now, that's the only card we have to play." Serena said getting to her feet. "Go ahead and try it, Raye. Anybody have anything else?"

"I'll work on boosting our communicator range. We'll work on finding a frequency later." Amy replied, removing a notepad from her pocket. Serena nodded her approval.

"Oh crap! At this rate, I'll be late for the photo shoot! Sorry guys, Gotta book it! Keep me updated!" Mina called, sprinting out the door. Everyone chuckled at the blonde's antics.

"If nobody else has anything, this meeting's over. And just in time too. Some of us have to work." Serena smiled at Lita. The brunette sighed.

"Saturday's our busiest day, too, Especially with two-for-one burgers."

"Michelle and I might stop by for lunch then." Amara smiled teasingly. Lita shrugged her indifference and headed for the door. Serena followed.

A few minutes later, the last two Inner Soldiers departed leaving the three Outer Soldiers. Amara sighed and took Michelle's hand in her's.

"The winds shifted last night."

"Something happened?"

"The Sailor Soldiers are needed again."

* * *

There it was.

Earth.

The first time we set eyes on that lonely, blue planet, we thought it was an uninhabited, pathetic, mudball. We were wrong. At first we dispised everything about it: the lesser gravity, the shorter days, the yellow star, and all that green. It got to us though, and after we left to rebuild Kinmoku, we found ourselves reminicing about that very mudball... and it's Senshi. Now that we were returning, it felt weird... almost like we belong there.

But nothing lasts forever.

This was a short visit; a quick mission.

At least we get to see them again...

So why was my communicator beeping?

* * *

"Hey, Serena, ya get a moment, some bloke wants to see ya." Australlian exchange student, Trinity said with a smile. She directed Serena's attention to a sandy-haired blonde at table nine. Serena smirked, knowing Amara would love the title 'bloke'.

"Thanks. Tell her I'll be there in a moment, would you?"

"Her?" Trinity looked abashed. "Bloody good lookin' her!"

Serena could only laugh as she watched Trinity walk away. She finished cashing out a new waitress, wished her a good day, and proceeded to Amara.

"I heard I'm a bloke now." Amara laughed as Serena sat down.

"Yeah, and she thinks you're hot, too." Serena joked, stealing a french fry.

"You tell her I"m taken?"

"No, I'll leave you the job of breaking her heart."

"Cruel of you." Amara took a bite of her cheesburger.

"Why are you here, and where's Michelle?" Serena stole annother fry.

"Bathroom. And we need to talk."

"About what, exactly?"

"Did you sense something last night?"

"At, oh, say, four in the morning? Yeah. Why?"

"The winds shifted then, too. Something's happening."

"I've no doubt. The question is... What?"

"Right now, only time will tell."

"Speaking of time, did you get a hold of Trista?"

"Still M.I.A., I'm afraid." Michelle answered, slidding into the seat next to Serena. "It worries me that we haven't heard from her in so long."

"Me too."

"But we do have good news. It seems Raye managed to send a quick message to the Starlights' Princess." Amara replied a bit scornfully.

"Quick was right. Her exact words were, 'Contact Earth'." Michelle smirked.

"Hopefully they'll get the message and contact us, then." Serena said standing up.

"Just so long as they don't land here." Amara retorted biting into her burger. Serena scowled.

"You still owe them for protecting me when you couldn't. And what if coming here **is** the only way to contact us?" Amara shrugged and watched as her princess walked off.

"She's right, you know." Michelle whispered.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to have Seiya chasing after her again."

"I get the feeling, this time, he won't be the one doing the chasing."

* * *

Author's note: Whew! That took a while! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get annother chapter up tonight. I'll try again next week. Feel free to Respond or Flame. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Gomen! Gomen! I'd got so involved in work that I forgot about this fic and then lost it for a while. Don't worry though! It's coming! I'll try to update it more often.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

It was after eleven and the doors were locked. Serena pocketed her keys with a yawn. Secretly she hoped to sleep through the night, but that feeling was plaguing her again. Something was up.

"Got Everything?" Lita called from the kitchen. I sounded as if she had just finished mopping. Serena glanced at her office desk.

"Yeah. We ready to go?"

"Just drained the water. The pilot light on range two's out... Fix that tomarrow. I'm tired." Lita said with a yawn. She pushed the back door open and waited as Serena punched in the security code. The left, sealing the door behind them. "What are your plans for tomarrow?"

"Darien and I are going to catch a movie and maybe go to dinner. You?" Serena answered, unlocking the door to her pink Baja.

"Ad lib the whole day after lighting the pilot." Lita laughed. "Good night, Serena."

"See you Monday, if not sooner." Serena forced a smile and closed her car door. With a sigh, she started her car.

* * *

when in the darkness,  
the lamented cries call to deaf skies,  
there shall come into the world,  
a hero who will bear the light!

The whispers sent shivers down her spine as she ran. She had to escape them, but every turn she took lead to a dead end. Was there any way out of this labrynth? Her legs were sore and she couldn't breathe, but she forced herself onwards. She had to get out of here; had to escape that haunting voice.

Finnaly, at the end of a long corridor, she saw a flood of light. Her hope rekindled, she forced her dead legs faster and prayed her breath would come.

She never reached the end.

In a flash of light, the labrynth disappeared and she found herself in a black void. Before her, a knarled dais stood in a wash of eerie light. In the clutches of the pulpit, a crystal ball whirled with dark colors.  
A scene played out in the depths of the sphere.

She saw at first, a faceless Sailor Soldier in mystical black armor. Behind this unknown warrior, the skeletal remains of annother stood poised for battle. The scene shifted and now the sphere showed her two almost identical Sailor Soldiers on thrones set high atop a long flight of stairs. Once more, the scene shifted revieling a pair of bright green eyes and a glowing crecent moon-like symbol.

Serena woke with a start and reached for her communicator witha shaking hand. Something about those eyes... She could have sworn she'd seen them somewhere before. Breathing deep, she flipped open her communicator.

"What is it?" She asked, glancing at the clock; 5:37AM.

"There's a monster running around Ichi-no-Hashi Park! We need your help!" Venus said, ducking something. "Hurry!"

"I'm on my way!" Serena said with a nod and hung up. She stole her transformation brooch from the draw and ran out of her appartment.

The enemy had been revieled.

The time for Sailor Soldiers had returned.

* * *

"Take that, Senshi!" Was the only warning they had before the ugly monster hurled a chunk of earth at them. The monster, himself, looked like a living slab of rock; with huge boulders forming most of his body and mud compacting them together. It was almost like fighting a moving castle.

"Silent Wall!" Saturn quickly raised a defense against the incoming rock bomb. It crumbled on impact and fell harmlessly back to earth.

"Mars flame... Sniper!" Sailor Mars charged her flaming arrow and aimed for the beast's head. The arrow struck and dissipated leaving nothing more than a scorch mark. The beast roared with rage and tore annother chunk out of the earth.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!

Both attacks combined in mid-air and struck the monster hard enough to throw him off his feet. The chunk of rock intended for the Sailor Soldiers crumbled on top of him.

"That's it! You're all going to pay for hurting Dukont!" The beast bellowed as he got to his feet. He raised his fists above his head and started charging his attack.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon shouted, finnaly making the scene. Dukont spared her a glance as the Moon Princess started her speech. "I am the champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon, I'll punish---"

"Oh shut-up!" Dukont shouted and slammed his fists into the ground. The earth under the Sailor Soldiers' feet exploded, sending them all flying in different directions. When the dust settled, they saw Dukont preparing another blast. He was about to unleash it when a finger snapping sound forced his hesitation. "Who's there? Show yourself, Sensh---!"

A sudden kick to the face sent the monster flying. The black leather-clad Sailor Soldier landed gracefully and stood to her full height. She tossed her ankle-long platinum ponytail behind her and smirked. Sailor Star Healer's elecrtic green eyes flashed as she glanced at the Earth Senshi.

"What are you doing here?" Uranus demanded. Healer did not respond; only looked back at Dukont.

"Obviously, she's helping us." Sailor Mercury answered, wincing as she tried to get to her feet.

"My God, she's beautiful." Venus whispered, never peeling her eyes from the Starlight before her. She head Healer sigh and watched as she made her way to the trees after Dukont.

The rock demon burst out of the trees, intending on running over Star Healer, but the lythe Starlight dodged ust in time. Not caring about which soldier he hit, Ducont continued to plow forward... Straight to the wounded Sailor Mercury.

"Death Beam!" A white hot beam exploded from the tree tops and pirced the rock demon's shoulder. He let loose an ear-splitting roar and stopped his charge to search for his assailant.

"Show yourself, Senshi, so I can kill you!"

"Looking for me, Dukont?" Sailor Star Fighter jeered as she stepped from the shadows. The Earth Soldiers gasped at her chang of appearance. Her long ponytail was gone and her once navy eyes were now blood red and half hidden by straitened, ebony bangs. She had two wide-bladed short swords strapped to her back and a weird crystal tied arround her waist.

"I... I killed you!" Dukont roared, taken aback by the presence of his foe. Fighter smirked almost evilly.

"Well, you managed to kill part of me." The Starlight said, patting her right thigh with her hand. "But as you can see, Automail has it's advantages."

( For all of you Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there that one's for you.)

"So they gave you an Automail leg, huh. They should have retired you!" Dukont snarled, watching Healer as she came within strikin distance.

"You're probably right about that one, but when all of the other Starlights begged me to stay on as their leader, I couldn't refuse." Fighter smirked.

"So why did you come here, Shadow Senshi?" Dukont grumbled and balled up his fists.

"Dukont, you are under arrest for violating peace code H0715F3: Attempted Murder of an Off-Duty Starlight. Will you comply?" Healer answered, a deadly, official tone in her cool voice.

"Go to Hell!" Dukont slammed the ground again and the earth exploded. Both Starlights managed to dodge to safety just in time.

"I own Hell!" Star Fighter yelled, charging her favorite attack. "Death Beam!"

"Bolt Disc!" Both attacks melded in the air and struck Dukont in the chest. The rock demon howled in pain as he was flung backwards by the combined attacks. Both Starlights bolted after their target in hopes of catching him off-gaurd.

"Wana ni kakeru!" Fighter shouted, tearing the crystal from her waist and throwing it at Dukont. An aura appeared arround the rock demon and in a flash, he was gone. Fighter picked the crystal up from the ground, examined it, and smirked.

( "Ensnare" in Japanese.)

"One down, two to go." Healer said before looking back at the Earth Senshi. "Should we tell them what's goin on?"

Fighter smiled. "We have to. They gaurd this planet, not us." Healer sighed and took the crystal from her partner.

"I hope Maker and Griever get their's..." Healer whispered before the Earth Senshi swarmed them. Sailor Moon knocked Fighter off her feet in her mad rush to hug her old friend.

"Serena... Can't breathe!" Fighter gasped. The Moon Princess relinquishes her hold on the Starlight, but remained on top of her.

"I'm so happy to see you again! But what are you doing here and where did the monster go?"

"And did you get the message I sent you?" Mas asked, helping Mercury over to everyone. Healer watched their approach.

"So it WAS you who sent it! We were wondering what in Havel Kakyuu was going on about." Fighter said, trying to get out from under Sailor Moon.

"Your ankle's twisted." Healer replied, knealing in front of Mercury.

"What are you going to do?" Mercury asked, watching as Healer tenderly wrapped a hand arround the sore ankle.

"I'm called Healer for a reason." After a moment, the Starlight stood. "It should be fine now."

Mercury slowly put weight on her foot. When it didn't hurt, she let go of Mars. "Thank you, Healer."

"Why did Kakyuu get it and what is Havel?" Uranus asked, eyeing Fighter and Healer suspiciously.

"We were almost here when Kakyuu beeped me on my comm saying that her fireplace just spoke to her." Fighter laughed at the thought.

"We thought she lost it without Fighter there." Healer said, crossing her arms. " She was in hysterics when she called."

"All she heard it say was 'Earth' but it scared her to no end. And Havel is sort of like Heaven in our religion." Fighter answered, looking up at Uranus. "Can you get off me, Bunny? I've got a rock digging into my ass."

Sailor Moon laughed and got off of Fighter. The Starlight jumped to her feet and rubbed the sore spot on her cheek. "What's Automail?"

When Fighter hesitated, Healer stepped forward; her electric green eyes meeting Sailor Moon's. "It's a metal, usually adamantium or gundanium, shaped to take the place of a body part."

( had to do it! sorry!)

"Wow..." Sailor Moon could barely catch her breath. Healer's eyes, meeting hers, had stolen it. Those eyes were the same ones from her dream. Healer's eyes narrowed and Sailor Moon looked away.

"What do you mean 'take the place of a body part'?" Neptune asked, looking Fighter in the eye.

"Not here." Fighter sighed. "Is there somewhere we can talk? There's too many ears here."

"Come to the Shrine. We can talk there." Mars said after a moment. Both Starlights nodded and started to go their own way. when Venus stopped them by running up and hugging Healer.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." Healer smirked. Caught off-gaurd by the nice tone, Venus' grip loosened and the Starlight walked away.

* * *

Author's note: Again I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy! I'll try to get the next one up before Thanksgiving.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This one gets a little long... but at least it was up before Thanksgiving! 

ATTENTION! There is some swearing in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sunrise.

often the lonliest time of night. A time to reflect... A time to forget. A time to cast all doubts to the wind and start anew. Gods if only she could!

It had been years since she last stood on this planet. It was so foriegn, so alien, it was difficult to believe it was hers... Once. But she cast it aside; forgotten it.

She could no longer.

Standing there... watching the golden sphere rise further into the heavens and the wash of color fade to blue, she started to remember. A long-lost memory of a day she should never have forgotten had, at last, resurfaced.

She cried.

"Archer, snap out of it!" the hiss from her partner tore her away. She quickly wiped away long-unshed tears and set her mind to the task at hand: capturing a wanted criminal.

"Sorry, Griever." she muttered. Her partner's plum-colored eyes narrowed before her long, violet bangs hid them. Archer sighed, working with Griever was a pain. But Fighter wouldn't let her go solo. Layoc was a dangerous criminal. A single Starlight was no match, but two...

"I'll be glad when this shit is over." Griever sighed, shifting uneasily. She was tense; ready.

"Can't wait to get back to work with your old partner?" Archer asked, sinking into a crouch. Griever scoffed, but didn't answer. "At least you get to work alone..."

"You couldn't handle it." Griever spat. "You're too easily distracted and you're overly friendly."

"You're right. But there's a difference between a lonely person... and a rogue."

"You think I've gone rogue?" Griever snorted at the thought. "I just miss Slayer."

"She'll be out of the Regen Tank in about a week or two." Archer said quietly. "She'll be fine. You'll see."

"Shut-up." Archer needn't be told twice; she sensed it too. Their target was close. She detached her bow from her backpack, strung it, and knocked an arrow.

They were ready...

* * *

"Where the Hell are they?" Amara shouted as she paced the top of the Shrine stairs. "We've been waiting here for almost three hours!"

"Shhh... Amara." Michelle pleaded, grabbing her lover's arm. The sandy blonde looked at her and sighed.

"Do they even know where we are?"

"I'll garuntee it." Mina said with a wink. Amara and Michelle looked at her in suprise. "After all... Yaten couldn't resist the Goddess of Love."

Michelle giggled. Amara sighed. "You never give up, do you?" came a laugh. The three soldiers turned to see a very feminine Seiya bounding up the stairs. Behind her, Yaten, Taiki and, three new faces waited.

"It's about time you got here!" Amara shouted, moving toward the Starlight. Seiya stopped on the top step and raised her hands in defence. "And who the Hell are they?"

"Calm down, Uranus." Seiya answered looking from her teammates to the Outter Soldier. "We had a few things to take care of before we came. But it'd be easier to explain everything to all of you at once. That way, I'm not repeating myself."

"She's right, Amara." Mina said, walking past her older teammate. She grabbed Seiya's arm with a smile. "I'll take you inside. The others are waiting."

"Come on, guys!" Seiya called back to her team as Mina lead her inside. Amara watched as the Starlights filed past her. Taiki nodded her head as if in thanks and Yaten glared at her. The last one, a girl with long, black hair and violet bangs paused.

"Tread softly. Not all of us are cowards." she whispered, then proceded onwards. Amara watched as she disappeared into the shrine.

"That was..." Amara was at a loss for words.

"Unexpected?" Michelle offered. Her lover smiled. "Shall we go inside?"

"I guess. They're probably waiting for us." Amara said, taking Michele's hand in hers. The two Outter Soldiers entered the shrine to see everyone welcoming back the Starlights with hugs and handshakes. Then Seiya moved to the center of the room, quieting everyone with a raised hand.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering who our teammates are, so I'll have them introduce themselves." Seiya said, catching Aamara's gaze and holding it. The Outter Soldier looked away. Sieya smirked and left the center of the room.

"They call me Sailor Star Archer." a brunnet with gold bangs took Seiya's place in the center of the room. She smiled warmly; her dragon green eyes scanning the faces of everyone in the room. "I'm not sure what you want to know about me, so I'll start with the basics. My real name is Terra Onyx, though I haven't heard the name in years. I am... twenty-three years old now and I'm the second-best bow sniper of the Starlights."

"That's impressive." Mina said, flashing Terra a thumbs up. Terra smiled and bowed her head in thanks.

"Who's the best?" Raye asked.

"Sailor Star Sniper." Taiki replied with a chuckle. "I don't remember her real name..."

"Luca Accnu." Seiya interupted, glancing back at Raye. "Thank you, Terra."

"You're welcome, Lord Star Fighter." Terra bowed and left the center of the room. All of the Earth Soldiers looked at Seiya in confusion. She smiled.

"I'll explain THAT later. Griever, why don't you go next?"

"Fine." answered the black-haired girl with purple bangs as she took a step forward. "I am Star Griever, also known as Shazza Hoshino. I am twenty-two and my weapon of choice is the Buster Sword."

"You don't want to be on her bad side." Terra said with a knowing smile. "And you also don't want to be on the receiving end of her sword."

"You can say that again." Yaten muttered causing Seiya and Taiki to snicker. Mina looked at Yaten in concern, but the Starlight didn't react.

"I guess it is my turn to make an introduction." announced the last Starlight. She stepped into the center and ran a hand through her long, greying turqoise hair. Her lavendar eyes caught Serena's and held them. "I am known as Sailor Star Seer or Lady Zahana Yaweta. I am Star Fighter's Second-in-Command and Star Healer's Psi Teacher. I currently have forgotten my age and my weapon is the Oracle Mirror."

"What is an Oracle Mirror?" Lita asked.

"Simmular to Neptune's Aqua Mirror, but quite a bit stronger." Zahana smiled at Michelle's suprise. "I'm called Star Seer for a reason."

"Like me, she's and Empath. She's also psychic and telekinetic to some extent." Yaten answered the question on everyone's tongues. "But she's not supposed to scan people..."

"I do not need to scan any of the Earth Senshi to know who they are, Healer. Back when I attended the Academy, I had to write a paper researching this system and its Senshi. To this day, I still retain most of that information." Zahana replied, keeping eye contact with her student. "That is one of the reasons Star Fighter requested my presence on this mission."

"Why ARE you here?" Amara asked, crossing her arms. Seiya cleared her throat and took a step forward.

"First of all, let me explain why Terra called me 'Lord' when I'm obviously a female..." Seiya looked down at her belly shirt, cut-off shorts and sneakers. She gave everyone a weird look before continuing. "The truth is... I'm going to regret saying this... I sent a message here last week explaining what was going on and it WAS recieved..." Seiya eyed Amara, "but aparently it wasn't passed on."

"I wonder why." Yaten muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at Amara through her silver bangs. Amara glared back.

"I'm engaged to be married." Seiya smiled widely. Everyone's jaws dropped in suprise. She laughed and continued. "And since the person I'm marrying is a true female -- meaning she can't switch genders like me -- I am her husband and therefore officially a male..."

"With bad mosquito bites and a hole in the plumbing." Yaten finished, causing everyone to laugh. Seiya glared at her for a moment, then joined in the laughter.

"So, who's the lucky bride-to-be?" Amy asked and watched bemused as Seiya turned red.

"Well... um... she's... her... her name's..."

"Kakyuu." Yaten bluntly answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted simmotaneously. The Starlights laughed as Seiya turned even redder.

"How long have you been with Kakyuu." Serena asked quietly. Seiya looked at her in concern.

"Actually... a little over three years."

"So you two were together before you even met... us?" Seiya caught Serena's hidden question and nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I could never tell you because... well, because our Senshi wouldn't let us talk."

"You were in love with her!" Amara shouted in anger. "You were screwing up the future we took so long to build!"

"Enough!" Yaten shouted, stepping between Amara and Seiya. The small Starlight sighed and looked her teammate in the eye. "Why don't you explain to everyone why we're here? They have a right to know."

"Know what?" Lita asked, backing away from Amara to sit in a safer spot.

"We've actually got two missions to complete here." Yaten answered after a long silence. "First and foremost: the capture of three wanted criminals."

"What kind of criminals?" Amy asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Dukont was wanted for his attempt to murder Fighter. Layoc is a mass murderess and sex offender; both of them have been caught. Valadri is a Dakun Daju and he, however, remains loose." Taiki explained, keeping eye contact with Amy as she spoke. Finally they looked away from eachother.

"What is a Dakun Daju?" Mina looked to Yaten for the answer.

"Do you know what Necromancy is?" Yaten waited as Mina slowly nodded. "Valadri is a well trained assassin that uses Necromancy, a forbidden black magic, to kill his targets. That is a Dakun Daju."

"An assassin?" Raye's voice broke in her nervousness.

"One Dakun Daju is a hard match for five Starlight Elites." Zahana said quietly.

"It's a good thing there's six of us." Terra winked at Raye as if trying to comfort her. "Plus there's you guys here. So there's really no need to worry."

"Valadri is nocturnal, so since the sun's up, we've nothing to worry about." Seiya said, glancing outside. "It also means that we can't hunt him."

"So the six of us will sleep through the day and start the hunt for him again tonight?" Shazza inquired, looking at Seiya.

"That's the plan."

"What's the second part of your mission here?" Serena asked suddenly.

"Kakyuu wanted to thank you for your help with Shadow Galaxia, so she's sent us to help you find the last three Sailor Senshi of your team." Seiya said with a smile. The five Inner Soldiers looked at her in utter suprise while Amara and Michelle glared at her.

"You have NO RIGHT to do that!" Amara yelled, pointing a finger at Seiya angrilly. The Starlight raised an eyebrow in response.

"Wait a second!" Serena exclaimed, standing up. "You KNEW we were three short and you never said anything?"

"Your Senshi keep many secrets from you." Yaten replied catching Serena's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Mina asked, stepping into Yaten's line of sight. The Starlight smirked.

"That we will save for later."

"The point is, we are here to help you find Sailors Earth, Apollo, and Charon... and give you all an upgrade." Taiki smiled. "But you'll have to wait for those until later.

"How come?" Raye asked, her disappointment obvious.

"Because Kakyuu hasn't brought them yet." Seiya smiled.

"You mean Kakyuu's comming here?" Serena looked up at Seiya for an answer. She nodded. Serena swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's cool. Maybe we can get to know eachother better."

"I would love for you to get to know her." Seiya said with a smile as she moved to embrace Serena in a tight hug. "Because we want you to be the Honor Maid."

Serena was in shock. "Really? You want me to... Wow!" Seiya laughed and Serena hugged her even tighter.

"Maybe you should tell her now?" Yaten said with a smirk.

"Tell who what?" Amy asked, looking from Yaten to Taiki to Seiya.

"Not yet." Seiya replied with a sly smile. She glanced at Amara and Michelle, then turned to Serena. "It's a suprise that can't be revieled yet. Not with them so near."

"Are there any more questions?" Shazza asked impaceintly.

"Just one that I can think of." a smile broke out on Serena's face. "When's the wedding?"

Seiya laughed and shrugged. "You'll have to ask Kay that one. I'm not sure, but she could deffinitely use some help planning it."

"Um... Are you three going to be singing again?" Amy asked, her cheeks turning red. Taiki chuckled.

"That remains to bee seen. We do need some way to support ourselves while we're here, but since we don't know how long that will be... it's uncertain whether we'll see a stage again."

"Aw... I was hoping you guys would get back together." Mina pouted. "I need some friendly competition."

"Competition?" Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"You made it?" Yaten asked with a smile. Mina nodded, flashing her victory sign and smiling broadly.

"My new song, 'Silver Dreams,' has been number one on the lists for... going on five weeks now."

"That's great, Mina." Yaten winked at her. "I'm glad to see your dreams became reality."

"I had your help in it." Mina blushed.

"Enough of this mushy shit." Shazza said, brushing past Mina on her way out. Mina frowned, then caught Yaten's look.

"Please forgive her." Seiya apollogized for her teammate. "Her partner and lover was involved in an accident a while back and is still recovering."

"That's gotta suck." Serena said looking at the exit Shazza took.

"She's taking it pretty hard... Depression." Yaten explained. "Just give her some time. And when Slayer's out, Shazza will be back to her usual, gothic self."

"I have to agree with her though. We're all tired." Terra hid a yawn. "We should sleep so we can hunt tonight."

"Agreed." Seiya hid her own yawn. "If you guys don't mind, the lot of us are going to call it a night."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mina asked, looking at Yaten with hopeful eyes. The silver-haired Starlight smiled and turned to follow her teammates out the door.

"Until we can find an appartment, room 1036 at the Tokyo Grand Hotel is where we're staying." Taiki said, getting up to follow Yaten. "Come see us sometime."

"We'll do that." Serena said, hugging Seiya goodbye.

"Until next we meet." Zahana bowed her goodbye, then followed the rest of her team out of the Shrine. Mina rushed out after the Starlights and managed to grab Yaten by the arm, spinning her arround.

"What?" Yaten asked, concerned, but not angry.

"I never did thank you for your support at the idol scouting."

"That's why you ran after me? To thank me?" Yaten sounded dubious, but smiled anyway. "Well, you're welcome... but I didn't do anything special. It was all you, Mina."

"You were there. That's all I needed." Mina smiled. "And it was then that I realized just how much you ment to me."

"Mina... what are you saying?" Yaten smiled at Mina's hesitance. She was taken by suprise when Mina suddenly kissed her passionately.

Mina broke the kiss and whispered gently into Yaten's ear, "I love you."

* * *

Author's note : What a sweet ending...

Anyway I have to go or I'll be late for work. Please R/R/F!


End file.
